Chuck vs Infinity War Part 2
by David Carner
Summary: Chuck win two tickets to see Infinity War Part 2. Sarah wants a night off. Chaos ensues. Part of the David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018 For the love of pete...CHARAH


A/N: There's times I just need to stop….This fic is part of what I call David vs The Christmas Fics, 2018. So I posted on the Facebook Fanfic site that as my Christmas present I would attempt to write a one shot of anyone who had an idea. It wouldn't be super long, and it wouldn't be a mulitparter, and it didn't even have to be Christmas themed. I have 5 requests so far. If I can think of a proper story I will do all five, if not….This one, this one is simple. The request on this one, Chuck wins two tickets to Infinity War Part 2…hehehehe

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Yes," Chuck said, picking up the two tickets to Infinity War Part 2. "I am so pumped."

"Yeah, I know," the secretary of the radio station replied. "You've only talked about how the three warriors were misused in the Thor films," she checked her watch. "For forty-five minutes."

"The Warriors Three," Chuck insisted while the secretary rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. "I mean I literally only had time to say, Oh look, there's Fandral, and he was dead. Who the hell flies the actor halfway around the world for that? Why not shoot that on a green screen in LA?"

"I have no idea," the secretary replied, hoping the ceiling would collapse on her head any second.

"Sarah, is going to be so excited."

The secretary brought her head back, and amused grin on her face. "Who is Sarah?"

"My wife for the last seven years," Chuck replied. Then he stopped and thought. "Although she doesn't remember some of it…" he trailed off.

"I wish I didn't remember any of this," the secretary mumbled.

"Gotta run, gotta go tell Sarah and find a baby sitter."

"Wait, she has sex with you?" the secretary called after him.

-ooooo-

Sarah looked at the mess in the playroom. She had been one of the top CIA agents in the world. One of the world's most deadly assassins. People used to tremble when they heard Graham's wildcard enforcer was after them. She turned around to her five year old daughter…the one her mother had once said when Sarah was that age, she hoped she had one just like her.

"Cathrine," Sarah began.

"Nope, it's Cat, like Aunt Carina said," the little girl replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine," Sarah replied through gritted teeth. "Pick up this room."

"But, Mommmmyyyyy, I'm so tired."

"I would be exhausted too if I made this mess," Sarah replied, hands on hips. Cat put her hands on her hips mocking her. God, she hoped this one found her Chuck soon, because she wanted Cat to have two or three just like her. Sarah finally understood why Emma was always so frazzled. While Chuck was nothing like her dad, Chuck was tied around Cathrine's little finger the same way Jack was around Sarah's.

Sarah bent down and looked Catherine right in the eyes. "No Tangled until you clean this up."

"MOMMY!"

"You heard me," Sarah said, leaving the room. She was frustrated. It wasn't that she didn't love her daughter, she did, more than life itself, it's just…she needed a night off. A night of dancing, of quiet, of just her and Chuck. Chuck was amazing as a husband, and as a father, he was just…well….he had forgotten to woo her lately. Sarah didn't need woo, but dang it, Chuck could, and he hadn't, and she needed some wooing, desperately.

"SARAH!" his voice floated through the house. She smiled and headed downstairs.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly, grinning at him.

"GUESS WHAT!"

"Whaaaat?" she hadn't seen him this excited since…oh. Oh no. Something nerdy.

"Guess who has two tickets to see Infinity War Part II?"

"Morgan and Alex?" Sarah guessed. By the look on his face she could see that was wrong.

"No, sweetie! We do!"

"Wait, I thought they all died at the end of that Justice League one," Sarah replied. Chuck just blinked. "Didn't Ultron snap his fingers and Superman die?" She saw a muscle twitch near his eye. "Will Wonder Woman save them all?"

"You are messing with me, right?" he said in a soft, scared voice.

She grinned. "Of course I am, Babe." He let out a breath and sighed in relief. "This is the one where the hot guy lives underwater, right?" She grinned at him. "Any chance the hot blond guy with tights that got killed off early in that one movie where the main character lost his eye is in this one?" Chuck just blinked again.

"Sarah, what's going on?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shrugged. "Nothing, why would you ask?" Before Chuck could open his mouth she spun. "You said two tickets, did you get a baby sitter?" Chuck nodded. "Cool, you and Morgan have fun, and I'll enjoy a night alone."

"But, Sarah-"

"Chuck, I don't care, I don't want to see a movie, enjoy." She gave him a tight smile and headed upstairs.

"What did you do?" Catherine asked from behind him, making him jump.

"I don't know," Chuck replied.

"You better figure it out," Catherine said, and headed back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"To clean my room before she does to me what she did to you."

-ooooo-

Sarah came out of the bathtub, wrapped in her robe, wine glass in hand, feeling a little bad. It wasn't all Chuck's fault what was bothering her. She hadn't communicated, as usual, and she expected Chuck to read her mind. She heard Morgan downstairs, and thought about going down, but decided not to. She'd let Chuck enjoy his night and they'd talk when he got home. Catherine had come upstairs early, and kissed her good night. She was going to go stay with Uncle Casey and Aunt Gertrude.

The house sounded silent, and Sarah sighed. She was alone, and she really didn't want to be. She heard the faint sounds of someone coming up the stairs and she stiffened. Someone had picked the wrong house to break into.

"It's just me, please don't beat me up," Chuck called out from the stairway.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, coming out of the bedroom and looking at him climbing the stairs. He had stopped mid climb and she remembered she had on her short robe. She gave him a look and he had the good sense to look sorry.

"I gave the tickets to Morgan and Alex," he replied. Her face softened. "So I've made some calls, and we have two choices. I have an evening of Sarah planned if you're interested, or I have a hotel room reserved for you, where you will be pampered until you beg them to stop pampering you."

"I don't know if that's possible," she mumbled, taking a sip of the wine.

"Oh, woman, have no fear, I've thought long and hard and realized how you need to be pampered." She grinned at him. "You know, I know that you don't remember everything of those first five years, but you used to tell me so much, but I didn't listen, or pay attention." She gave him a look. "You would say one thing, and do something totally different. Your body language would scream at me. I didn't trust that you could feel like you did about a guy like me. Now, I can't imagine there is anything that can come between us, except us."

"Chuck, you make it sound like we were on our way to splitting."

Chuck shook his head. "No, I know we wouldn't let it get that far, but we let it get further than we should have. I," he said, pointing at himself. "Let it get further than it should have." Sarah dipped her head as a thanks. "So, do you wanna get dressed and figure out which choice you want to pick."

"The one with you, Chuck," she said softly. "Come on in here and we can talk."

"Nope," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "I'm having enough trouble with that robe and once that comes off, well, I need my brain to work to take you on this proper night of Sarah."

She walked into the room, as Chuck stood there. "Is my bag in here that you packed?" Sarah called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because a proper night of Sarah ends with a Chuck who's brain doesn't function and I need to pack my robe."

-ooooo-

The sunlight poured into their bedroom as Sarah woke and looked at her curly haired nerd. He said the date two nights ago was nothing special, yet they had dinner at the Mexican restaurant that she had come to remember over the years. They went dancing at the club he took her to that first night that she had also come to remember. Sarah even commented how she should have had what Chuck called, "the pointy sticks" in her hair. However, the night finished differently. No guns, no being chased by the NSA, no bombs disabled by porn, but instead a hotel, dancing on a rooftop, a huge bathtub they could both soak in, and ridiculous fluffy robes that were just short enough to make Chuck's brain short circuit.

"Hey," Chuck said softly.

"Hey," she replied, snuggling into him. Her eyes flew open. "Crap, it's our morning to make brunch." The two got up and prepared brunch for their friends and family. Ellie and Devon had moved back from Chicago, so it wasn't long until the house was full of people.

It was sometime later, Morgan caught Chuck for a second. "Dude, that was a great movie, thank you. I'm just so sorry you couldn't go."

Chuck shrugged. "Priorities."

"Don't spoil it for him, Morgan," Sarah said, walking by, and having heard the conversation. "We're going in a few weeks to see it." Morgan nodded and headed off to talk to his father-in-law.

Chuck followed Sarah. "We?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, I need to know if Captain Marvel saves the day. I mean why else would Nick Fury activate her beacon."

"You….you….you were messing with me!" She patted him on the cheek and walked off. "Please don't ever stop," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it. If you have an idea, you'd like me to consider, feel free to PM me. Reviews and PMs, always welcomed. Til Next Time

DC


End file.
